Depthmaps present challenges for applications in a client-server environment. Depthmaps tend to be relatively large and therefore consume valuable bandwidth when being served across a network. Depthmaps may also require the client to have a proprietary decoder to retrieve depthmap data from the depthmaps after receipt.